


Jeremy Hates Being Concussed-esque

by pinkpeppermintpatties



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (so Jeremy never asks Christine out), F/F, Fluffy?, M/M, Michael has two moms, Ok so this is mainly meremy, Those things aren’t important but those are my only personal opinions, a little bit of sad, a lot a bit of happy, directly after the play ordeal, i guess ill add tags if i think there needs to be an added tag?, jeremy is about making decisions!, jeremy is jewish, just pretend Voices in My Head didn’t happen, letting you know now, like the other ships are there but they arent in the forefront, theres some swearing so if youre not about that life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpeppermintpatties/pseuds/pinkpeppermintpatties
Summary: Jeremy is out of the hospital! After sleeping for three days straight and then staying there for another four days. But he’s out! And at home. And. So. Bored. Stupid “bed rest”.





	1. Monday? More Like FUN-day! But Not Really, Jeremy is Bored Out of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my BMC Trash™️ Fic! So in my little au Jeremy didn’t really ever act on his feelings towards Christine (also in my head Christine is acearo anyway so)(She doesn’t have time for relationships, she has PlaY rEherSaL, JeREmY!!1!). Anyway. After writing my first fic I realized how much I don’t like creating realtionships instead of having established ones, so just pretend, for my sake, that Brooke/Chloe and Rich/Jake are already thnigs. Thanks so much, friends. (PS whoever posts using HTML is either satan or god and I have yet to decide)(PPS ik I did a nice clear formatting on my other fic but dang nabbit that took forever so nope! never again thank you very much!

**Monday**  
The doctors said that Jeremy was supposed to be on bed rest for at least a week after coming home (Jeremy chose to interpret that as “just don’t go to school”). The Squip had taken its toll and any overworking of Jeremy’s body could result in further relapse. He was already hypersensitive to light and sound because of the stupid Squip. The last thing he needed was to make things worse.

  
“I mean at least it’s only temporary, right? Like a concussion. I’ll get better.” Jeremy insisted when he told Michael. Naturally, Michael had flipped his shit. Sure, Jeremy was Squip-free now but he didn’t think it made matters any better.

  
Jeremy got the worst of it, right after Rich, and Rich was only that bad because of all the burns. But both Rich and Jake were out of the hospital already, anyway. Sure, Jake was still on crutches, and Rich’s burns were still healing a little bit, but at least they were home. The Halloween party seemed like ages ago. Almost three months. The Squips didn’t have enough time to properly affect the rest of the play’s cast, so once they’d drank the Mountain Dew red, they were almost back to normal. All it took was a good sleep. For Jeremy, his good sleep lasted three days. Everyone was worried about him, but Michael especially. Jeremy was and had been his only friend for longer than he could possibly remember. He couldn’t lose him now. If he did, that meant he’d be down to zero friends and Michael didn’t think he could handle that.

  
The first day Jeremy was at home was a Monday, which sucked because it meant he was alone in his room for eight hours a day (at least). His dad had found a job and was gone from nine in the morning to five at night. Obviously, no one from school could visit. Because, you know, they had school. Stupid, boring school. The fact that he was now the only person in the friend group not at school was causing intense feelings of missing out. He knew it was only school, but still. Plus being in the house when it was this quiet was lonely and did nothing to help all the negative feelings that were currently floating around Jeremy’s head.

  
The saving grace for Jeremy was at 3:30 when Michael had told him he could visit. The only problem was, because of his concussion-like ailments, he couldn’t use anything with a screen. Something about the light would make his eyes hurt. That’s what the doctors said. So that meant he couldn’t even check up on his friends or if Michael was still coming. He just had to wait.

  
As boring as it was, Jeremy at least was allowed to listen to things at a low volume and without headphones. Before his dad left for work, he downloaded a bunch of podcasts and music for Jeremy to listen to. Jeremy didn’t peg himself as one to listen to podcasts, but he was desperate for anything to fill up the time.

  
All he had to do was command the little radio thing in his room to play something, and it did. While he did spend a good amount of his time listening to things, he mainly slept. Sure, he had slept for three days straight, but he was still exhausted almost all day. So when at almost exactly 3:30, there was a loud knock on the door, Jeremy was woken up. His heart was filled with happiness and for the first time since he got rid of the Squip was he actually excited. Only three seconds later did he hear the lock click and Michael loudly announce, “Honey, I’m home!”

  
“Upstairs!” Jeremy yelled back, wincing at the decibel; he had forgotten how loud loud sounds were. He waited as he heard Michael loudly climb up the stairs. The bedroom door was pushed open to reveal Michael. He was wearing his signature red hoodie with his headphones on. In one hand he had a plastic bag from 7/11 and in the other, he had a slushie.

  
“How’s it going? You look like shit, by the way,” Michael gestured towards Jeremy with his drink, “but I got you some stuff from 7/11. I didn’t think you’d be able to have a slushie, but I still got you some sour gummy worms.”

  
“Dude, thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” Jeremy said as he sat up in his bed. Michael took off his headphone and let them hang around his neck.

  
“I know. That’s what makes me so nice.” Michael winked and Jeremy rolled his eyes (which caused an intense pain).

  
“Listening to Wicked, are we?”

  
“Yeah, Christine has been forcing all of us to listen to musicals. She has great taste, though.” Michael replied. He put the bag of food on Jeremy’s bed and dropped his backpack on the rug in the middle of the room, next to a red beanbag. He used to have a blue one, too, to play video games with Michael in, but somehow it popped. Jeremy spent weeks trying to clean up all the little beads. Now they just play video games in Michael’s basement.

  
“That’s a safety hazard, Michael Mell” Jeremy said pointedly.

  
“Ah, fuck off. S’not like you’re getting out of bed anytime soon.” Michael waved him off.

  
“Hardy har,” Jeremy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes again (he’s got to stop doing that! It hurts!), “do you have my homework?”

  
“Jer, you seriously think teachers are going to make you do homework while you’re on bed rest?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded like it was an obvious answer. “Yeah, well you’d be right. I got it all in my bag. But do you really want to do that now?”

  
“I mean not really. Fine, let’s not.” Jeremy relented.

  
“First off, it’s weird as hell without you at school. I guess I’m going to have to get used to it for the next week but it’s still weird as hell. It’s not really that bad, though. Christine is super nice and Brooke and Chloe are cool after you get past their harsh exterior. Even Jenna’s pretty chill. A total gossip, but chill.” It was true. At first, it was awkward, being the only one who hadn’t been Squipped, but he was quickly accepted into the group. Lunch was fun, rather than stressful for once. It was probably Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna’s presences at his (his) lunch table, but it didn’t matter. They were nice and everyone was friendly. Jenna actually laughed at a joke he made! Michael found that to be quite revolutionary.

  
Michael had stopped talking to reminisce about lunch time when he noticed the slight tinge of sadness in Jeremy’s face, because he quickly added, “Not that they could ever replace you, Jer.”

  
“I’m touched,” Jeremy said, placing a hand over his heart and faking a swoon.

  
“Yeah, you should be. I’m fucking awesome.” Michael said proudly.

  
“Debatable.”

  
“Rude. Speaking of rude, why haven’t you answered any of my texts?” Michael questioned.

  
“No screens. Too bright or some shit like that. That’s why the blinds are closed, too? You didn’t notice that when you came in?” Jeremy laughed a little. Michael wasn’t always the most observant.

  
“Nah, I was too focused on how horrible you looked. Like a car crash, it’s awful but I just can’t look away!” Michael jested.  
“Who’s being rude, now?” Jeremy accused.

  
“You shouldn’t sass me, I could take away your gummy worms.” As soon as he had said that, Jeremy’s hand plunged into the bag and pulled out the gummy worms.

  
“You can’t take these away! They’re mine now. Sorry!” Jeremy stuck out his tongue. He ripped the bag open and popped two in his mouth. “Delicious. And you can’t have any.”

  
“No fair, I paid for them,” Michael complained as he tried to steal a worm.

  
“Fine. You can have one.” Jeremy gave a blue one to Michael.

  
“Gross, blue ones are the worst ones.” Michael made a face but ate it anyway.

  
“Duh, that’s why I gave it to you.”

  
After they had settled the debacle concerning the gummy worms, Michael got out his homework and started to go over what they had done in class. Mostly boring stuff that Jeremy was glad he missed. They were doing some complicated calculations in math, but Jeremy caught on instantly and ended up teaching Michael what was going on.

  
When they had finally finished their homework, it was already 5:30 and Jeremy’s dad would be home soon with food. It was Monday, so that meant Chinese food. Jeremy would have preferred a home cooked meal, but baby steps. Baby steps, and if baby steps meant that Jeremy’s dad wore pants and had a job, but didn’t cook dinner, that was fine by Jeremy. Improvement is improvement.

  
Unfortunately for Jeremy, Michael couldn’t stay for dinner and he had to bid both Heeres adieu. Jeremy’s dad tag-teamed with him and joined Jeremy in his room in Michael’s place. Mr. Heere was a much more awkward presence than Michael was and it was noticeable. Where there was comfortable silence with Michael, there was awkward tension with Mr. Heere. They silently ate their food and only talked to each other if it was to pass the rice or the kung pao chicken. When Mr. Heere accidentally dropped some chicken on Jeremy’s previously pristine blue sheets, he apologized and got up to clean them. Jeremy was left alone in his room again (save for the remaining chicken and rice). He took this opportunity to change into his pajamas. Technically he was already wearing pajamas because he had never changed out of them. But he thought it was kind of disgusting to wear the same thing 24 hours in a row. So change his pajamas he would. There was a slight problem though. His old pajamas made him feel uneasy; they were the ones the Squip made him wear. Jeremy thought that it was stupid to wear certain pajamas, because who was going to see him in his sleep?

  
(“You never know, Jeremy. What if there’s a fire and you have to run out of the house? What do you think you’ll want to be wearing if that happens?” The Squip said, quite ominously.

  
“Is… is there going to be… a fire?” Jeremy thought at it.

  
“Possible. Anything can happen at any given moment.” Was all the Squip said in response. Luckily, the only fire that ended up happening was the one at Jake’s party.)

  
Anyway, there was no way he was going to wear the old ones. He opted for a t-shirt he had never worn before and never was going to and some sweats. Nothing constraining.

  
Mr. Heere finally returned with new sheets and Jeremy helped him put them on the bed. They were black and red plaid, and Jeremy had never seen them before in his life. But they were soft and a little fuzzy and they even looked quite nice in his room. He decided those would be his new sheets. Jeremy had been working on making his own decisions since he got rid of the Squip. He’d only been home a day, but he had been in the hospital for at least four days after he woke up. That was when Jeremy decided that he was going to start doing things because they made him happy. Not because he thought it would make him cool or popular. It was pretty freeing, and dare he say cathartic. So far he had only chosen his sheets and his pajamas, but baby steps. Baby steps.


	2. Taco Tuesday Except Without Tacos Because Tuesday Nights Are Pizza Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He survived the first day, now for the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t have all the chapter written already as I did previously so posting is going to be sparatic... sorry. Also, I seem to be very good at randomly switching 3 POV perspective. Ah well.

**Tuesday**  
The next day was a little less boring because Jeremy slept till noon. Sleep was quickly becoming a favorite pastime. Especially with the new sheets. They felt just as they looked, fuzzy and warm. Jeremy’s worries and bad feelings slipped away and into the blankets, like a sponge. Yeah, that was good decision.

  
Of course, Jeremy had spent time in his room before, he does live there. But he never had realized how boring it could really be. He had had a few posters but the Squip forced him to take them down.

  
(“What if you bring a girl home, Jeremy? Those posters are not the image you want to be sending when you’re trying to have sex with a girl.” So the posters came down).

  
He did have some books on the shelf but he wasn’t allowed to read. Strains his eyes. Stupid eyes. They’re the real source of boredom, the limiting factor. The only other thing he had in his room to use was his computer, but he wasn’t allowed to do anything on that, either. He couldn’t even email his teachers to let them know, he had to ask Michael to tell them. It was only day two and Jeremy was tired of being so dependent.

  
In an attempt to combat his boredom, Jeremy laid in bed and wrote a story in his head. It was silly and had no real plot, but it passed the time. It was about a young man (played by none other than Mr. Jeremy Heere) on a mission to save the world from a dragon. It was full of mystery, and intrigue, and more than a little bit of sex (he is a teenage boy, after all). With who? That’s unknown, but that’s also unimportant. They’re just a faceless, genderless mass of muscle that Jeremy decides he will assign a face to later.

  
By the time he had finished writing it, the clock read 2:45. Sighing, Jeremy got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. The last meal he had had was almost a day ago and his stomach feels as if it’s starting to digest itself.   
Once he got downstairs, Jeremy immediately felt pain in his head, behind his eyes. Squinting and groaning, he managed to close all of the blinds.

  
“Stupid… sun… with it’s stupid… light…” he grumbled as he trudged over to the fridge. Nothing interested him, but he settled on orange juice and some leftover pie. Jeremy momentarily debated whether he should take a slice of the pie or everything that was left (it was only about half, anyway) but ultimately decided on the entire thing. Grabbing a fork from the drawer, he plopped down at the kitchen table and started to eat.

  
Twice Jeremy almost fell asleep before Michael got there. This time Michael didn’t even bother knocking, he just unlocked the door. The door creaked open a little and Michael popped his head through.  
“Hey, Jer! Guess who I brought?” Michael asked, devilishly.

  
“God, I don’t know. Your grandma?” Jeremy said with a mouthful of pie (there was more than he thought, but he was determined).

  
“No, genius, she’s in the Philippines, why would she be here?”

  
“I don’t know, dude. To visit her grandkids?”

  
“No, she’s too old, we visit her.”

  
“Oh my god! Shut up, just let me in already!” Suddenly Jeremy heard a second voice he recognized from behind the door.

  
“Chloe…? Is that you?” Jeremy asked, beyond confused. Chloe Valentine was at Jeremy Heere’s house? Voluntarily? What?

  
“Duh, we all came over today to visit your concussed ass.” Jeremy could hear the eye roll.

  
“I’m not actually concussed, I just -” Jeremy wasn’t able to finish because he was interrupted by another voice.

  
“Jeremy, can you just tell Michael to let us in?”

  
“Sure… Jenna? Michael, you butt, let everyone in.” On Jeremy’s command, Michael opened the door the rest of the way to let everyone in. Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, Christine, Rich, Jake, and Michael all crowded into the entrance way. Michael spotted Jeremy at the kitchen counter and led the group in.

  
“It’s like a cave in here, what’s with all the closed drapes, Dracula?” Rich speculates.

  
“Light sensitivity. Also sound sensitivity, so use inside voices. Rich, just whisper. It’ll be the same thing.” Jeremy pokes his fork in their directions. Michael notices the tin in front of Jeremy.

  
“Jer… are you eating an entire pie? By yourself?” Michael raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“No there was only half when I started, but now I’m too determined to not finish it,” Jeremy said, shoveling another bite full of pie into his mouth.

  
“Where do you keep the forks? I want some.” Jenna asked, already opening and closing every drawer in the kitchen. After the forks had been located, and everyone was properly equipped, the pie was finished in no time.

  
“That was some good fucking pie,” Rich announced, patting his stomach.

  
“Uh, thanks. Michael’s moms made it for me.” Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was starting to feel a tense knot growing there.

  
“Aw, how sweet.” Rich clasped his hands together and blinked excessively. Everyone laughed and the conversation carried on about school and what was for lunch that day and oh my god, did you see what Madeline was wearing today? Who does she think she is? Because Brooke literally wore that exact same outfit one week ago. She’s so unoriginal, it’s disgusting.   
Jeremy looked around at the people sitting next to him. If he thought his heart was full yesterday when Michael came over, he has no idea what this feeling is. It’s borderline euphoric. This was the most friends he’s ever had. Ever. He couldn’t control the smile that spread on his face or the way he laughed so easily at what everyone was saying.

  
“Hey, do you guys want to watch a movie?” Jake asked, looking from person to person.

  
“Sorry, can’t. Stupid eyes can’t look at stupid screens.” Jeremy broke the news.

  
“How about we watch a movie and I act out the scene for you? Just face away from the tv! It’s brilliant.” Christine bounced excitedly.

“OMG, please do that!” Brooke smiled so wide her eyes squinted.

“I mean if you really want to?” Jeremy said as if he were asking them a question.

  
“Jeremy Middle-Name Heere. When have I ever passed up an opportunity to act?” Christine inquired as she placed her hands on her hips.

  
“No, you’re right. How dare I.” Jeremy put his hands up in defense.

  
Once they’d figured out a movie they situated themselves in Jeremy’s living room. Jake had to sit on the couch in order to put his legs up (still in casts, mind you) on the coffee table. Rich sat next to him with he legs in Jake’s lap. Jenna sat “next” to Rich. ”Next” meaning she sat pressed against the armrest because she knew if she got any closer Rich would lie down completely and put his head in her lap. The last thing she wanted was a jealous Jake. Even with two broken legs, he still could strike fear into the hearts of men. Jenna respected that.

Naturally, Chloe and Brooke were sharing an armchair with Chloe sitting draped across Brooke’s lap. Jeremy had turned the other armchair around so it was facing away from the tv ad towards were Christine was standing. Michael was standing next to Christine in case a scene happened to need more than one person. Of course, Christine could’ve done the entire movie by herself, but it helped to have a partner in crime.

  
Mr. Heere came home before they were even halfway through with the movie. They had to keep pausing it to laugh and or elaborate on what Christine could possibly be doing and, Michael, what are you doing? Are you a coat rack?

  
When Mr. Heere went into the living room and found his son surrounded by laughter and friends, he was infinitely proud. He introduced himself as “Mr. Heere” and shook everyone’s hand. Chloe even got off of Brooke’s lap to shake his hand.

  
“We were going to have pizza tonight if you guys want to stay over for dinner,” Mr. Heere prompted. It was Tuesday and Tuesdays meant pizza for dinner.

  
“I would, Mr. Heere, but I’ve still got to do a bunch of homework and I haven’t started any of it,” Jenna told him.

  
“Ditto,” Rich said, raising his hand as if he were in class.

  
“Well, I’m a responsible student, but my mom would kill me if I made such spontaneous plans, so I’m going to have to pass on tonight. We should totally do this some other time, though!” offered Christine.

  
“Yes, of course.” Mr. Heere agreed.

  
After everyone had stated their accuses (but are they accuses if they’re true? wondered Jeremy), Jeremy and Mr. Heere went back into the kitchen to order some pizza.

  
“Could I decide the toppings this time, Dad?” Jeremy asked, remembering his vow to make decisions based on what he wants.

  
“Sure thing. What do you want?” Mr. Heere slid Jeremy the takeout menu. Even if he didn’t know it, Mr. Heere was helping and Jeremy was thankful. The little things like choosing pizza toppings would make such a difference in the long run.

  
“Onions, mushrooms, and garlic.” Jeremy almost said it like a question. Almost asked if that was okay. But it was Jeremy wanted, so he said it as a truth, not an opinion. If Mr. Heere didn’t like it, he would have to say something about it. But he didn’t, so that was the pizza they got. And it was fucking amazing.


	3. It Is Wednesday My Dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is here (Heere)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the shortest one but it’s the fluffiest! So. Maybe that makes up for it. Also I’m in a total book slump, so if y’all have any recommendations, that would be much appreciated.

**Wednesday**  
Wednesday. The middle of the week. Humpday, if you will. It was the middle of the middle of the week and Jeremy was dying. He had managed to survive thus far, but the boredom was eating him from the inside out. His arms felt heavy, his eyes drooped, and gravity felt as if it had increased tenfold.

  
Jeremy wanted nothing more than to just watch a show. Any show. It could be QVC and he would eat it up. He had gone through all the podcasts his dad had downloaded and was itching for a new story. About anything. The boy is thirsty for something to listen to. That’s why Jeremy practically happy-cries when he hears Michael open the front door.

  
When Michael gets up the stairs and into Jeremy’s room, he’s just short of pounced on. Jeremy’s arms instantly fly out and wrap around Michael’s torso. Before he can blink, Michael is enveloped in a near smothering hug from his best friend.  
“Hi? Was today that bad, Jer?” Michael asks tentatively.

  
“What? Oh no, today was a good day, it just wasn’t a fun day. Don’t worry,” Jeremy responds immediately and backs up.  
“Good,” Michael sighs. “So, what do you want to do? No homework today, so we can do whatever. I also brought some more gummy worms.” Michael says, pulling out two bags of candy from his backpack.

  
“I’m down for anything. Literally anything. Michael, I am so bored. Please entertain me. I’m dying,” Jeremy mopes and flops dramatically on the beanbag. Michael just laughs and flops down on top of him.

  
“Kay, well I really wanted to sit on this beanbag, so…” he says as he adjusts to cover more of Jeremy’s body with his own.  
“You rotten, rotten friend! I can’t breathe under here!” Jeremy’s voice gets muffed against Michael’s sweatshirt.

  
“What? Jeremy, did you hear something? I could swear I heard someone talking! It sounded like they wanted me to stay on the beanbag!” Michael asks innocently as if his butt wasn’t currently crushing Jeremy.

  
At last, Michael stopped moving on the beanbag. Jeremy was still firmly beneath him, but he head poked out from behind him. If someone was to walk in at the precise moment, it would appear as if they were conjoined twins. Jeremy’s head and neck seemed to sprout from Michael's shoulders. His legs, much longer than Michael’s, laid in such a way that Michael was able to utilize them as leg rests. All in all, they looked like a monster from a lab. And, if Jeremy was being totally honest, he didn’t mind the weight on him. It was like one of those weighted blankets that were supposed to simulate a human. Except it was a human; it was Michael. Lying on top of Jeremy, slightly crushing his lungs but not too badly. If Michael stayed there any longer Jeremy reckoned he would fall asleep. But Michael did get up. Too bad.

  
“Hey, are these new sheets?” Michael got off of Jeremy and walked over to the bed. He petted the sheets a few times before falling forward onto the bed. Michael flipped himself over and scooted so his head was on Jeremy’s pillow.

  
“Yeah, my dad got chicken on the old ones so he had to wash those. I like these ones more though. Softer, and they match the room better, I think.” Jeremy said as he sat up on the beanbag. As he did, Michael started to make snow angels on the bed. (Sheet angels? Bed angels? He was flapping his arms and legs, at least.)

  
Jeremy stood up and hopped over to his bed where Michael was now laying like a starfish. Jeremy was always taller than Michael but now he towered over him. If the blinds hadn’t been drawn, he would have cast a never ending shadow. Instead, he dramatically fell onto Michael just as Michael had done to him.

  
“Nothing wrong with a little revenge, right?” Jeremy asked, face buried in the sheets.

  
“If this is your revenge, you’re pretty awful at it, dude. You’re barely covering half of me.” Michael scoffed playfully.

  
“Alright, give me a minute, then.” Jeremy pushed off of Michael and rearranged himself so that he hovered parallel to Michael. Their faces were inches apart when Jeremy suddenly dropped himself.

  
“Oof!” Michael groaned, “Ok, that was a little better. But there’s not much you can do, you weigh, like, nothing.” Michael jabbed at Jeremy’s sides to help solidly his point.

  
“Pfft, whatever. This is my revenge.” Jeremy’s mouth was being muffled by Michael’s sweatshirt again. His head was just below Michael’s and he was mimicking the other boy’s position.

  
“And I’m very proud of you.” Michael laughed and Jeremy could feel his move stomach beneath him. Jeremy was warm, inside and out.

  
“Mikey, can I ask something? Like a favor?” Jeremy ask just loudly enough for Michael to hear him.

  
“Sure, what’s up?” Michael craned his neck so he could look at Jeremy, but Jeremy didn’t raise his head.

  
“Can we do more of this? Like touching? It makes me feel more… I don’t know… grounded?” When Jeremy didn’t get an instant response, he added, “We don’t have to I mean I know it’s stupid sorry I shouldn’t have asked that was-”

  
“No, Jer, it’s not stupid. Yeah, we can do this more often. If it’s going to help you get better than I'd be willing to do almost anything.” Michael said, lifting his hand to card his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. His other hand came up from the bed and rested on Jeremy’s back making small circles with his thumb. It was a good thing Jeremy hadn’t lifted his head because his face was the same color as Michael’s sweatshirt.

  
“Thanks, man,” Jeremy mumbled, moving his arms to wrap around Michael’s neck.  
“Course.”

  
They laid there in silence for a while with Michael’s hands in Jeremy’s hair and on his back. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep like that. They were the perfect image of serenity. Both boys were so small at that moment, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. Because they more or less did.

  
At 6:30, Michael was woken up by the sound of Jeremy’s dad loudly announcing he was home. He sighed. Jeremy looked so comfortable and at that moment Michael could swear Jeremy was the softest person alive. Tenderly, he removed his hand from Jeremy’s hair and gently shook him to wake him up.

  
“Damn, 6:30 already? I gotta go, man.” Michael said softly. He tried (and failed) to sit up as he fixed his hair and glasses. Jeremy just grunted quietly. “C’mon,” Michael gently (Jeremy would disagree) pushed Jeremy off of him and onto the bed next to him. Michael rolled off the bed and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Jeremy lazily reached out his arms to wrap them loosely around Michael’s waist.

  
“Jer, I have to go. I gotta be home for dinner.” Michael laughed. He carefully removed Jeremy’s arms from his waist. Jeremy was barely awake, his eyes not adjusted to the now dark room, just nodded and curled back up. Michael reached a hand forward and gently moved Jeremy’s hair out of his face.

  
“G’bye, Mikey.” Jeremy slurred before falling back asleep.


	4. PURRsday (There’s No Cats in This Chapter, I Just Like the Pun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prolonged visit from Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one actually ended up being longer than expected so I’m posting it as two chapters. The second half will be posted tomorrow (probably) bc I want to post Thursday on Thursday. We’ll be back on track! (and Jeremy and Rich’s strong contempt for French stems from my French class bc French is confusing!!!! Like what is going on on that language!!!)

**Thursday**  
Thursday sucked. Jeremy woke up at ten because he had gone to bed so early the night before. His dad had left only an hour before, but that meant that Jeremy was going to have to make his own breakfast. The hours ahead were daunting and, honestly, Jeremy didn’t want to deal with all that free time. Damn.

  
When he got to the kitchen he considered eating the pie, but then remembered that he and his friends had already done that. His heart swelled remembering Tuesday afternoon. Michael had always been his only friend, and don’t get him wrong, he loved Michael. But the diversity was nice. Now someone was there to take Jeremy’s side that even though Super Mario is a “main stream” game, it still fucking rocked.

  
After opening and closing the fridge at least twenty times, Jeremy settled on cereal. Boring. But beggars can’t be choosers (technically Jeremy could’ve made something more elaborate, like pancakes or eggs, but it was too early in the morning and Jeremy was too lazy).

  
Jeremy knew that once he finished eating he would have nothing to do for the next six hours, so he dragged it out as long as he could. He made into sort of a game where he would try to only get one piece of cereal on his spoon at a time. If he got more than one, he’d have to start over with a new scoop. Again, pretty boring. But it took up the time, so Jeremy was happy to do it.

  
Once all the cereal was gone, however, the game had to end. Jeremy aimlessly scooped up milk before letting it fall back into the bowl. The milk was mesmerizing and Jeremy found himself in quite a trance. He wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there for, playing with his milk, when the doorbell rang.

 

  
“That’s… strange,” Jeremy thought, “it’s almost…” he checked the clock on the microwave “noon on a Thursday.” Despite his concerns, he made his way over to the door. Without even needing to stand on his tiptoes, he looked through the peephole. He couldn’t make out who it was too well on account of their height. But then the person looked up and Jeremy say a shock of red hair running through hair that was otherwise brownish.

  
“Rich? Why are you here?” Jeremy called through the door. “Don’t you have school?”

  
Rich jumped up and down to the talk through the peephole, saying a word with every bounce. “Yeah… no… I… called… in… sick… I… had… a test…today…”

  
“Do you want to come in?”

  
“That… would… be… nice…”

  
Jeremy opened the door and Rich fell through, landing on the floor and his backpack falling next to him. Dramatic as ever, he flopped so he was on his back with his arms spread out at all angles.

  
“Hey, Rich.” Jeremy looked down at the boy at his feet.

  
“Help me up, why don’t ya?” Jeremy extended his hand down to help Rich off the floor. As Rich dusted himself off (even though Jeremy’s floors were very clean), he mentioned that Jeremy was up so early in the morning.

  
“Yeah, I went to be really early yesterday. Like four in the afternoon.”

  
“Damn, I wish I could get that much sleep. I barely get six hours.” Rich laughed lightly.

  
“Dude that’s… unhealthy.” Jeremy poked Rich in the shoulder.

  
Rich swatted Jeremy’s hand away. “Eh, maybe, but I sleep during my classes, anyway.”

  
“And that’s why you had to call in sick today.” Jeremy managed to avoid Rich’s swatting and nailed him in the side of the head.

  
“Yeah, I was hoping you’d help me study. You understand French conjugation, right?”

  
Jeremy scoffed. “Does anyone? Ever?”

  
“Good point.” Rich said, making finger guns at Jeremy.

  
Jeremy pushed down Rich’s finger guns. “But seriously, what do you need help on?” He led Rich to the kitchen table where he promptly slammed his bag down. When Jeremy winced at the loud noise, Rich instantly apologized. He was quieter the rest of the day, Jeremy would notice later on.

  
“Indirect and direct object pronouns? Imparfait?” Rich suggested.

  
“Yeah okay, those are the hardest for me, too.” Jeremy said as he opened Rich’s French book to the right page. It was called “D’accord” which made Jeremy infinitely frustrated because it just meant “okay” in English. A stupid name.

  
Opening the French book made Jeremy recoil a little. The Squip, who he hadn’t thought of in an entire day, was back in his memories. Sure he had been taking French before he got the Squip, but still. It made him study intensely, especially French. That cursed language.

  
(“Madeline’s French. Look at her!” the Squip had said.

  
“She’s not really French. She just pretends to be.” Jeremy pointed out.

  
“Details, details.”)

  
Rich and Jeremy studied for at least two hours before Rich finally understand that when you say “quand j’étais petit,” you’re talking in imparfait.

  
“French is literally the worst. You don’t even pronounce half the letters!” Rich threw his hands in the air in anger.

  
“Yeah, we know, you hate French.” Jeremy said, soothingly, but also mockingly. A weird combination, but that was the most sympathy Rich was going to get. He did choose the language, after all.

  
When they had finished their rant about how awful the two of them found French, it was already almost three.  
“Hey Rich, do you know who’s coming over today? If anyone?” Jeremy asked.

  
Rich looked at the ceiling for a minute, then at the floor, then back at the ceiling. “Je ne sais pas, désolé. It might just be you and I. I know JakeyD can’t make it. He has physical therapy or something. Not really sure why, though; both his legs are still in casts...” Rich trailed off.

  
Jeremy nodded his head. “It’s fine. Just glad to have some company. The hours by myself are so fucking boring. I can’t read, or watch tv, or do anything other than eat and sleep.”

  
“Wow, so… you’ve been off porn for over a week.” Rich cocked an eyebrow.

  
“Rich, what the fuck.” Jeremy blushed profusely while trying to cover his face with his hands.

  
“Hey, I get it! You’re a horny teenager. I mean, I have Jake so it’s not really a problem for me-“

  
Jeremy quickly cut him off. “Rich! Oh my god, stop. Please. Do not go any further. I don’t need my virgin ears to be tainted like this. Jesus.”

  
“You’re a virgin? Man, your Squip must have really been broken. What about Brooke and Chloe?”

  
Jeremy rolled his eyes in Rich’s general direction (he forgot how much that hurt.) “First of all, we never actually had sex. Second, I’m pretty sure they were competing for who’s beard I was going to be.”

  
Rich double over in laughter. “Dude, that’s amazing. I mean, it sucks for you, but that’s… comedy gold, man… oh my god…” It took a few minutes for Rich to finally calm down.

  
“Are you done?” Jeremy asked sarcastically.

  
“Laughing? Yes. Asking questions? No.” Jeremy was about to intervene but Rich continued, “Hey! Don’t even try to stop me, Heere. I have no shame. None.”

  
“Fine. Shoot.” Jeremy sighed.

  
“You said you’re a virgin. But what about Michael? I could’ve sworn that was a thing.”

  
“What‽ No! Michael and I are friends, Rich. Friends. Capital “f”.”

  
“Yeah, for “fuck”.” Rich supplied.

  
“No!” Jeremy blushed even harder.

  
“Are you sure? Because Michael literally never shuts up about you at school. You’ve been gone for three days and the man’s gone crazy.” Rich crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Not gonna lie, he sounds like he has a crush. Course I don’t know for sure… never asked… but as the only out and present not-straight person here, I’m gonna say it is.”

  
Jeremy squinted his eyes at Rich. “Did you say ‘out and present’? Implying I am not in fact straight?”

  
Rich laughed, “Hey, spaghetti is straight until it gets wet.” Naturally, Jeremy blushed again and Rich laughed harder. “You’re too easy! But not easy enough to fuck Michael, I guess.” Rich’s joke just made him laugh even more.

  
“When will the torture end?” Jeremy muttered into his hands now covering his face again.

  
“I mean, I can see where you’re coming from, dude. Michael’s a catch. If I didn’t have Jake…” Rich trailed off wistfully.

  
“Rich, are you going to fuck Michael.” Jeremy deadpanned.

  
“No, that’s your boyfriend, I couldn’t do that to you.”

  
“We’re not dating.”

  
“Aren’t you though?”


	5. Heh

So your friend the author   
A) Forgot how days work/what day it was and now it’s Thursday and everything’s confusing  
B) Didn’t finish writing the next chapter because of school and a heck ton of stuff going on in her life

SO what was supposed to be today’s chapter will either be Friday’s or Saturday’s. It will be today if I can hanker down and pump it out. I’ve started it and I know where I want it to go, so it shouldn’t be TOO bad... but... don’t get your hopes up, kiddies. Sorry ‘bout that.


	6. PURRsday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I worked the pun into the chapter, so go me. Only a few more chapters to go, so hold on to your hats. I’ve also just realized that the words I’ve been italicizing haven’t been italicized here. So that sucks. And I’ve been rereading the previous chapters and finding so many little mistakes ugh

**Thursday Cont’d**  
After the awkward (yet eye-opening), conversation Jeremy had with Rich, Jeremy realized something kinda big. A little big. Maybe it was monumental, but who was to say? Well, Jeremy was to say. But. He didn’t want to think about it. He always liked Michael. But when did he start liking Michael? There’s no point to denying it anymore, he… likes… Michael. Like-likes Michael. Jeremy Heere has a huge fucking crush on Michael Mell. And according to the resident bisexual, Jeremy’s feelings aren’t unrequited. But that also means that Rich isn’t the resident bisexual anymore. Hah! Take that, Rich! Jeremy thinks it’s quiet funny and wastes no time in telling Rich.

  
“Aw, fuck you! I was special! Nevermind, I take back everything I said. You are straight trademarked.Straighter than an arrow. And Michael hates you! He never talks about your hair or your face ever!” Rich starts to go off on a tangent, but Jeremy interrupts with a pressing question.

  
“Michael talks about my hair? And my face? What does he say?”

  
“You’re getting confused, I said he never does that.” Rich leaned forward. “S’not fair. Jake never talks about my hair!”  
Jeremy looks at Rich for a long period of time. “You’re… you’re kidding… right? Whenever you’re not around, Jake won’t stop talking about you. The next time he’ll see you, what color you’re going to dye that patch of hair next versus what color he thinks you should dye it-”

  
“I say orange, he says blue,” Rich adds.

  
“Exactly!” Jeremy shakes his head. “You’re kinda oblivious, man.”

  
“Um, says you? I was literally just telling you the exact same thing like five minutes ago.” Rich jabs his finger in Jeremy’s face.

  
“Yeah, but it’s different! You two are dating!” Rich just raises his eyebrows at Jeremy. “Oh.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Huh.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Well, I’m glad you’ve come to terms with that.” Rich beamed a little, like a proud mother. Jeremy looked away, crossed his arms on the table, and promptly rested his chin in the crook of his elbows. Rich continued to talk about the joys of dating, and he would’ve kept talking if not for the doorbell ringing for the second time that day.

  
Jeremy bolted out of his chair, muttering a “Thank god.”

  
“I heard that!” Rich called behind him. Jeremy stuck up his middle finger towards Rich.

  
Jeremy opened the front door to be greeted by a beaming Christine.

  
“Hey, Jeremy! How’s it going? Like my shirt?” Christine pointed at her soft pink shirt with a cat on it. Above the picture, in bubble letters, it read “Happy PURRS-day!”. All in all, it was very Christine.

  
Jeremy nodded. “Anything with a pun is amazing.”

  
“I know, right?” Christine said, putting her bag down in the hallway. She started walking to the kitchen, but Jeremy warned her Rich was already there.

  
“Oh, that’s okay. Rich’s chill.” She said without even looking back.

  
“No? He’s not?” Jeremy said, “He’s like the least chill of all of us?”

  
“Leave me alone, man,” Rich said in a good-natured tone.

  
Christine sat down at the table and took something out of her pocket. She placed what looked like a piece of notebook paper on the wooden kitchen table. It had been folded at least four times and had Jeremy’s name written on it.

  
“Michael asked me to give this to you when I stopped by.” Christine shrugged. She seemed to have as little knowledge about its contents as anyone.

  
“A love letter?” Rich wiggled his eyebrows.

  
“Do you ever rest?” Jeremy glared daggers at Rich, who was seemingly immune.

  
“Oh my god, oh my god you guys! Looks like Mike’s gonna win the prize! If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies!” Christine sang sweetly.

  
Jeremy looked at her in disbelief. “Not you, too?”

  
“Um, yeah? Literally everyone at school ships you guys.”

  
“Was no one going to tell me this?” Jeremy looked at his friends. Rich just shrugged while Christine smiled like the Cheshire cat. As much as he loved both of them, it would be nice to be clued into things sometimes. Jeremy sighed as he slumped down into a chair. He rested his head in one hand and fiddled with the note in the other. “Well, I can’t read it. I’m not allowed to read anything, remember?”

  
“Oo! I’ll read it!” Christine volunteered, jumping up and down and raising her hand as high as she could. Jeremy slid the note over to her and she grabbed it eagerly.

  
“Let’s see what Romeo has to say,” Rich said, assuming an intent-listener position.

  
Christine cleared her throat and began in her best impression of Michael, “‘Jeremy, sorry I couldn’t come over today. There was a family emergency, and by that I mean I have to catsit my neighbor’s cat. It’s alone all day so I’m not sure why I have to do this, but I’m getting paid so that just means I can buy you more gummy worms. Really you should be thanking me. So, you’re welcome. Anyway. Since I couldn't make it today I was thinking I could sleepover on Friday into Saturday. My moms are cool with it and I already texted your dad. Just have Christine text me your answer or something. Heart’ - omigod he drew a heart - ‘Michael’. Jeremy. He drew a heart, do you know what this means?” Christine asked excitedly.

  
“That… he likes… drawing hearts…?” Jeremy had no clue.

  
“No, dumbass. He wuvs you.” Rich rolled his eyes.

  
Today was a day of blushing. Jeremy turned a very bright shade of pink, causing Christine to erupt in a fit of giggles.

  
“Christine, will you just text him letting him know that he can sleepover?” Jeremy asked, eyes pleading.

  
Christine winked while picking up her phone. “Of course, anything for my otp.”

  
“Kill me now.”

 

“No, because then you wouldn’t be able to date Michael.”

  
“Oh my god!”

  
Christine let Michael know that Friday was good and instantly started talking about play rehearsal. The next play was “The Laramie Project” and although a tad depressing, it was an amazing piece.

  
After briefly (it was not brief) explaining what the play was about, Christine finished with, “Yeah, that’s why I can’t hang tomorrow. I have play rehearsal.”

  
“Same. I mean, I don’t have play rehearsal, but I do have a dinner at Jake’s house. Not meeting the parents, though. They’re still on the run…” Rich looked at the table with a tight, but not concerned, lip.

  
Jeremy bit his lip and stared at the ceiling in an attempt to recall who was unaccounted for. “So that leaves Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe?”

  
“Nah, they’re going to the mall. It’s the first Friday of the month?”

  
“So just Michael and me, cool.”

  
“Are you going to fuck,” Rich asked flatly.

  
“What is it with you and fucking?” Jeremy was scandalized. This was the most he had ever blushed in his life. His blood pressure was probably soaring by now.

  
“I don’t know, man. It’s pretty great?” Rich shrugged.

  
“I don’t understand, either. But whatever makes you happy, amiright?” That was all the explanation Christine was able to supply. “But, Jeremy, you do have a crush on Michael, right? I’m not just seeing things?”

  
“Apparently I do! And everyone other than me knew about it! Would’ve been nice of someone to key me in!” Jeremy shook his head and laughed lightly.

  
The rest of the afternoon, and into the evening, went without hiccups. The occasional Michael and Jeremy sex joke, yes. But nothing that Jeremy couldn’t deal with. At least it was all jokes. Jeremy kinda wished they weren’t, but the lord knows he would never admit out loud. Let alone with Rich in the room with him; he would never hear the end of it. It would be written on his tombstone for everyone to see.

  
When Rich and Christine had both left, and Jeremy and Mr. Heere had eaten dinner (Middle Eastern), Jeremy went upstairs. Lining the staircase was pictures of Jeremy from throughout his childhood. His twelfth birthday (it was only Michael and him playing endless games in a retro arcade). Jeremy’s bar mitzvah (he was supposed to invite his entire grade to his party, but he only cared if Michael came). His elementary school graduation (Michael stood next to him, beaming in his marron cap and gown. Both boys were swimming in their outfits). First day of high school (Jeremy had grown a foot and a half over the summer and now absolutely towered over Michael. They were both still tiny and pure, as freshmen tend to be).

  
Michael had been there since the very beginning and Jeremy was just now noticing him? It was like the floodgates had been opened. The water had been piling up for years and on. and just recently had they found a crack in the wall. And boy, was the water good at making big, big cracks. Before long, Jeremy found himself drowning in a wave of suppressed feelings. Cuddled up in the bed, with all the blankets wrapped around him, he fell deeper and deeper in love with Michael. Just thinking about how nice his hair poofed, or the way he cleaned his glasses (he always had a shammy on hand), or any of the other millions of things Michael did that Jeremy loved. He loved everything about this man. And he was making the decision to do something about it.


	7. Fri-yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been very very very hectic and that’s why I’ve been away for so long, so I apologize bout that. If you haven’t noticed, I also stopped checking my work over because I am Lazy. He(e)re’s the next chapter!

**Friday**  
Friday morning was nerve-racking. Jeremy was buzzing with feelings, of love and otherwise. It was just a sleepover, it wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before; Jeremy felt weird about it, though. He felt different about Michael now. Really he had always felt this way, but now he was conscious of it. Two totally different things.

  
Jeremy spent the better half of the morning pacing the entire house. He was doing anything to keep his mind off of what was going to come. Making his bed, undoing, and making it again. Listening to all the podcasts for the second time. Anything. Jeremy cleaned, for god’s sake! The boy was so desperate to avoid his feelings he would’ve gone as far as doing the laundry if he hadn’t been interrupted by hunger.

  
He padded to the kitchen and whipped up a turkey sandwich (Mr. Heere had just done the grocery shopping. Jeremy chose what they bought). It was simple and delicious but most importantly it made Jeremy forget about that evening.

  
The day went on like this, Jeremy avoiding his feelings, and it only got worse as the clock struck closer to 3:30. By the time it read 3:15, Jeremy was practically dying. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered furiously and his head pounded. At 3:30, the doorbell rang and his pulse beat so loudly it almost drowned out his head.

  
Pressing his hand firmly against his forehead, Jeremy answered the door. “Hey, Michael!” He feigned excitement. Well, he was excited. But he was also scared as hell.

  
“Hey, dude. What’s up with the hand? You okay?” Michael tapped Jeremy’s clenched fist.

  
Jeremy took in a good look at Michael. He was wearing his iconic hoodie and headphones. Instead of a slushie, though, he was holding a tote bag stuffed his things. His hair was coiffed, as ever. Damn, Michael looked good.

  
“Yeah, just a headache.” Jeremy shrugged lightly.

  
“Cool, we’ll be lowkey, then. I mean it’s not like we’d play football or something anyway” Michael said, walking into Jeremy’s house, “hey, I’m going to put this stuff upstairs.” He raised the bag with of all his things in it.

  
“M’kay, I’m coming.” Jeremy followed after Michael (and so what if he admired Michael’s butt a little? Sue him, he’s in love).

  
Michael went into Jeremy’s room and dropped both his backpack and his sleepover bag on the ground. He then squatted down to unzip his backpack and pull something out of it. Michael’s back was obscuring Jeremy’s view of what he was pulling out. When Michael stood up and turned around, he was holding a five-pound bag of sour gummy worms and two small books.

  
“The worms are for us to eat, thanks to my silly neighbor’s cat. And the books are our reading assignment.” Michael thrust both times in Jeremy’s face.

  
Jeremy took the gummy worms, but not the book. “Thanks, dude. Maybe that cat is good for something after all. But, you know I’m not allowed to read, right?”

  
Michael raised an eyebrow, “Really? How’d you read my note then?”

  
“Christine read it out loud.”

  
“Oh. Okay. Hope I didn’t make her feel awkward about the sleepover…”

  
“Rich was there, too.”

  
“Oh god!”

  
“Yeah. What fun that was.” Jeremy said sarcastically.

  
Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed for a moment before falling backward. Michael soon joined him, after putting the book and Jeremy’s desk, mimicking the other’s position.

  
“Let’s just lay here forever, ‘kay?” Jeremy whispered.

“Alright.”

  
True to their word, they laid there for at least an hour, talking about everything. School, the new video games coming out, what was going to be for dinner. Everything. Jeremy appreciated that about Michael. They could and did talk about anything. It was wonderful and freeing and some of the best time Jeremy ever spent.

  
“Our reading for English is super long. What I just read the book out loud?” Michael moved to sit up.

  
“Yeah, sure.”

  
Michael got up from the bed and picked up one of the books. Catcher in the Rye. When Michael turned back to the bed, Jeremy had crawled so his entire body was on it with his head resting on his pillow. Michael sat at his feet and crossed his legs. He leaned back against the wall and opened the book to the first page.

  
“ _If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you’ll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents were occupied and all before they had me, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap, but I don’t feel like going into it, if you want to know the truth. In the first place, that stuff bores me, and-_ ” Michael read, his voice soothing and smooth to Jeremy’s ears. In fact, it wasn’t before long that Jeremy found himself falling asleep the sound of Michael’s voice. All other sounds had been tuned out. Jeremy felt as if he were in blinding, white, empty space; Michael’s reading the only thing still solid.

  
When Michael realized Jeremy had fallen asleep, he subconsciously followed suit and ended up fast asleep, legs still crossed, book in lap. Both boys were so comfortable and peaceful. No annoying feelings, no stupid eyes. It was nice.

  
Eventually, Mr. Heere poked his head into the room. “Michael. Michael!” He stage-whispered.

  
“Yeah?” Michael whispered back, barely coherent.

  
“It’s pretty late, I think you should get ready for bed soon,” Mr. Heere said as he tapped his watch.

  
“Alright, thanks.” Michael checked his own watch: 12:03. Yeah, Mr. Heere was right. He placed his hand on Jeremy’s leg and gently shook him until he woke up. Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open and his arms reached up to rub them. Michael softly told him to change into pajamas and stood up, so Jeremy could get up as well.

  
Michael took the giant bag of gummy worms on his way up, too. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a shirt. Jeremy walked to his dressers and did the same.

  
Michael took off his headphones and glasses, placing them on the desk next to both copies of Catcher in the Rye. He faced the wall and took off his socks and pants and changed his shirt. He contemplated brushing his teeth but opted just to give his face a quick wash.

  
When he got back from the bathroom, Jeremy was already under the covers. Michael shuffled over to the bed and climbed over Jeremy. His back was almost pressed against the wall because of the size of the small bed, but Michael honestly didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy and pulled him close.

  
“Jer… you still awake?” Michael whispered, his breath tickling the back of Jeremy’s neck.

  
“Mmm…” Jeremy groaned back, “yeah.”

  
“Have you been outside at all for the past week?” Michael asked as he started to rub small circles on Jeremy’s upper stomach with his hand.

  
“I walked from the hospital to the car and from the car to the house?” Jeremy managed to slur out.

  
“Oh, god. Alright.” Michael sighed and chuckled, “okay. Goodnight, Jer.”

  
“Night, Mikey.” Jeremy shuffled closer to Michael so his back was pressed against Michael’s stomach and their legs were completely intertwined. It was mere minutes before both of them fell asleep again.


	8. SaturGay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gayest chapter yet (I think)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m not dead! Just super bad at following through with things! I’ve totally abandoned this... so I apologize about that... so this chapter is unedited, I’m just posting it (tbh I don’t even remember what’s actually IN it) and the next chapter after this is going to be a short parapgraph or something detailing my original plan for where the story was going to go and how it ends so y’all get SOME closure

Saturday

  
Jeremy awoke to feeling safe and warm and like he never wanted to move ever again. Michael was drawing circles on his skin again and it felt amazing. He took a deep breath. If only he could wake up like this every morning. It was nice to dream.

  
Suddenly, Jeremy flipped himself around so he was facing Michael. He face was inches away from the other boy. He could feel Michael’s soft breath on his cheeks. Michael’s eyes flickered open, but he didn’t pull away.

  
“Hi, Jeremy.” Michael whispered.

  
“Uh, hi.” Jeremy was going to kiss him. He was going to do it! He was going to ask-

  
“Can I kiss you?” Michael stared into Jeremy’s eyes, awaiting a response.

  
“No! Godammit!” Jeremy cursed, sitting up abruptly and crossing his arms.

  
“Aw shit, I fucked up? I fucked up. My bad, sorry, um, I can leave.” Michael’s face turned beet red and he tried to get off the bed but Jeremy dragged him back.

  
Jeremy pulled Michael closer into him. “Ah, yeah. Wrong reaction. Sorry, I was mad because I was going to ask you that but you stole my thunder.”

  
“Oh. Okay, let’s go back a minute. Rewind,” Michael prompted Jeremy. “Alright, go ahead. Ask your pressing question.”

  
“Michael Mell, can I kiss you?”

  
“Mmmmm, okay, fine.” Michael smiled wide and Jeremy closed the distance between their mouths. Michael smiled through the kiss and Jeremy could feel it. His mouth moved lazily against Michael’s. They sat there for sometime before they finally broke away. Jeremy turned on his back and Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, pressing himself into Jeremy’s side.

  
Michael propped himself on his elbows and craned his neck to look at Jeremy. “Does that mean we’re dating now?”

  
“Um, yes? If you want?”

  
Michael scoffed. “Hell yeah, I want. Do you know how long I’ve been pining after you?”

  
“Obviously not, dude. I probably would’ve done something earlier if I had known.” Jeremy rolled his eyes (and his head didn’t hurt that time!). He knocked at the arm propping Michael up until he fell back onto the bed. Jeremy tugged on the arm that was still laying across his stomach and pulled Michael tighter around him.

  
“Aren’t you a bossy guy,” Michael jested, but relented and wrapped himself like an octopus around Jeremy. He rested his chin on Jeremy’s collarbone and promptly began to rub his face against the soft skin there.

  
Jeremy couldn’t help but giggle; Michael’s hair was brushing his neck and it tickled tremendously. “Yeah, well at least I’m not a cat,” Jeremy retaliated. He managed to turn himself so they were spooning again, with him being the little spoon.

  
He lightly traced lines up and down Michael’s arms. After drawing on his arms for a bit, he begun to hear a low hum. Jeremy stifled a laugh when he realized the noise was being emitted from none other than Michael.

  
“Like, I said. A cat.”

  
Michael shoved his face against the back of Jeremy’s neck and hummed loudly, causing vibrations to run throughout Jeremy’s body. He shivered a little, but the gesture was not unappreciated. Jeremy continued to draw lines on Michael and fiddle with his hands. He ran his fingers on the backs of Michael's hands and his palms. Jeremy loved how smooth the nail polish on Michael’s fingernails made them feel and took a liking to, for lack of better word, petting them. He did that for a while, but became bored and went back to running his fingers on the rest of Michael’s skin. He stopped immediately when he felt the small raised lines on Michael’s wrist. Jeremy’s stomached dropped instantly. Previously, he hadn’t been thinking about anything at all, but now his mind was racing. Michael sensed that Jeremy had noticed his scars and hurried to remove his hand and brush the matter away. Jeremy was not going to let that happen.

  
“Michael,” he asked gently but not patronizing, “when did you… when did this… happen?” The scars were only that, and there was no trace of any scabs. It couldn't’ve been too recently.

  
“After the Halloween party? Maybe a few days, a week, later?” Michael tried to pull his wrist away again, but Jeremy’s grip tightened. Jeremy flipped himself around again so he could face Michael.

  
“Why? I mean I know why, because I left you behind in the bathroom at Jake’s party and called you a loser and I was just overall being an ass, but why?” Jeremy examined the thin lines and ran his fingers over them lightly.

  
“I don’t know. I guess I thought it would make me feel better? Why does anything do anything?” Michael cast his eyes down, avoiding the question posed.

  
“Michael,” Jeremy scolded firmly yet kindly.

  
“Distract from the emotional and mental pain with physical pain, s’pose. I don't know, man. I haven’t done it since, so ease your conscience” Michael slowly looked up to meet Jeremy’s eyes.

  
“How am I supposed to ease my conscience when it was all my fault in the first place! Michael, what if you died. What then? I would’ve had to live with that” Jeremy’s voiced was raised and Michael seemed to cower slightly. When Michael said nothing in return, Jeremy added, softer, “I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s entirely my fault that this sort of thing even crossed your mind. I just… I don’t want you to think it wasn’t. Because it was.” Jeremy took his hand from the scars to hold both of Michael’s hands in his own.

  
“It wasn’t you, though, Jer. It was that fucking Squip. Okay? It’s not your fault! No one here is in the fault. Okay?” Michael was getting worked up and it showed through his voice. He started to shake slightly and his eyes started to water. He didn’t mean to cry, he couldn't help it. He was just so… angry. And angsty! That’s what you get for being a teenager, he supposed.   
If it weren't for that Squip nothing like this ever would’ve happened. Michael had struggled throughout school, being one of only two outcasts, but it was never that bad. That stupid fucking Squip. He never should’ve egged Jeremy on to buy it. But what's done is done. He didn’t die that night all alone in the bathtub in his bathroom with the lights out when his parents were having dinner with family friends. He didn’t, and that was never going to happen again. He decided it then and there lying next to Jeremy. Michael was not going to die alone in a bathtub in the dark for someone to have to come home and find him covered in his own blood.

  
“Mikey…? Are you okay? You’re drifting. Aw shit, you dissociating?” Jeremy asked, his voice worried.

  
“Huh?” Michael blinked at the Jeremy. “Oh. Sorry, no. I was just thinking how I’m not going to die alone in a bathtub.” He said simply.

  
“Oh… um, good for you? I think?” Jeremy looked looked quizzically at Michael.

  
“Yeah,” Michael agreed, placing a kiss to Jeremy’s forehead, “good for me!”

  
Jeremy laughed and reciprocated the kiss with those of his own covering Michael’s face. He placed his lips gently against ever part he could reach.


	9. Where Was She Going With This???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the story was going

The rest of Saturday - hanging out, playing video games, being Gay, literally just Jeremy sitting on Michael’s lap in a bean bag (hence the mention of the number of bean bags)(P sure I mentioned that), Michael goes home eventually

Sunday - Michael invites Jeremy over to celebrate the first day he’s allowed out of the house. When Jeremy gets to Michael’s house, he’s surprised with a BBQ in the backyard w the whole gang. Rich pokes fun at Jeremy and makes more crude jokes, Christine verbally “beats up” Rich in retaliation, everyone eats hotdogs and hamburgers and just has a jolly good time, Michael’s moms make another three pies (plus one for everyone to take home), Michael and Jeremy hang out together after everyone’s left, they fall asleep on the hammock and one of Michael’s moms has to wake them up and drag them back inside “so you don’t catch hypothermia, boys!”, a Good Day

 

Monday - epilogue?? I guess???? Jeremy’s first day back at school, he notices that everything and nothing’s changed, he has more friends and he loves it, but he’s just realizing that he already acted like he was dating Micheal so not mucch changed for him, another Good Day

 


End file.
